kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom of the Soundstage
The Phantom of the Soundstage is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Plot Mikey and Gonard are engaged in a sword fight. Mikey is knocked off the building and just barely hangs on. Gonard demands that Mikey turn over the "gem of power". Mikey refuses and drops from the building. The rest of Team LilyMu arrive in the hoverjet to rescue him. Mitsuki manages to grab Mikey, but is seemingly shocked by electricity. Guano ends the scene. Mikey reveals that he had shocked Mitsuki with a joy buzzer as a prank. The cast confront him about this, but he continues to play various pranks on them, which he calls "prunks". Ozu arrives on his monitor and orders that there be no more pranks. Mikey ignores him and proceeds to throw a cream pie at Lily. Lily dodges the pie and it ends up hitting the maintenance man. Gonard and Guano are walking through Tokyo, upset at Mikey for his pranks. Guano struggles to remove some paint that Mikey had caused him to fall into. Gonard suggests that Guano remove his suit, but Guano refuses to do so. Gonard then attempts to remove the suit by force, but accidentally breaks its zipper. Mikey apologizes to the maintenance man, who warns him and Lily about the dangers of pranking. He tells them of a creature called the "phantom of the soundstage", who destroys pranksters. Mikey dismisses the warning and pranks Lily. Guano panics over being stuck in his suit. Gonard attempts to help by inserting several animals into the suit, but this proves ineffective. Lily is preparing a prank for Mikey as revenge. Mikey, however, is able to avid it and turn it on her. Lily is then approached by the phantom of the soundstage, who is really just the maintenance man, and she is kidnapped. Lily is tied to a railroad by the phantom, who attempts to film her demise. The phantom, however, runs out of film and removes her from the path of the train, which is revealed to be a miniature. Lily demands to be released, citing Mikey as the real prankster. The phantom initially does not believe her, but then witnesses Mikey's pranks for himself. Lily insists that the phantom could not know what it is like to work with a prankster, prompting him to remove his mask and reveal his face, which horrifies Lily. Gonard and Guano are at Mituki's apartment, where she is repairing the damage to Guano's suit. Guano is displeased with the results. Mitsuki also suggests that Guano remove the suit, but Guano denies that his suit is in poor condition and refuses. The phantom sympathizes with Lily. He tells how he had once been a star on LilyMu, but was pranked by a Canadian actor brought in to be on the show. The phantom now has the word "fart" written on his forehead in permanent marker, forcing him to wear a mask. He was fired from the show and vowed revenge on all pranksters. He and Lily decide to work together to get revenge on Mikey. Guano's suit is now in even worse condition, having had paint thinner poured on it by Guano. Ozu arrives on his monitor and demands that Guano remove the suit, but Guano refuses. The cast attempt to film a scene of LilyMu. Mikey jumps on his superbike to pursue a fleeing Gonard, but finds that a whoopie cushion has been placed on his seat. Team LilyMu pursues Gonard, and Mikey gets rings around his eyes from using a periscope. Mikey then finds that his lasers have been replaced with a toy and set to overload, respectively. As the scene ends, a chandelier falls from the ceiling and almost crushed Mikey. The studio begins to shake and the cast and crew flee from falling objects. It is revealed that the phantom was behind it. Lily confronts the phantom and berates him for attempting to harm Mikey. The phantom reveals that he plans to run Mikey off the show and replace him as the star. The phantom uses a marker to change the word "fart" on his forehead to "party". Lily insists that he stop the pranks, but the phantom refuses. Guano is walking through Tokyo, mad at the others for treating him like they did. Eventually, he realizes that he is in the wrong and resolves to remove the suit. Mikey is in his apartment, where he is repeatedly ding-dong-ditched. Ozu arrives, narrowly avoiding being hit with a cream pie, and tells Mikey that the building's security has been increased. Ozu leaves, and the phantom appears at Mikey's door shortly afterward. The phantom attempts to mark Mikey's face with permanent marker. Guano prepares to remove his suit, with Gonard and Mitsuki's encouragement. Guano removes his suit behind a screen and emerges wearing a clean version. Lily arrives just as the phantom is about to mark Mikey's face. Lily says that she wants to do it herself, which the phantom allows. Lily maliciously scribbles on Mikey, seemingly with permanent marker. Just then, Ozu arrives with the police and the phantom is taken into custody. Mikey is distraught over being disfigured, but Lily reveals that she had not used a permanent marker. Mikey and Lily reconcile. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey being rescued from his fall and Team LilyMu securing the gem of power. Trivia *This episode's title and plot reference the novel The Phantom of the Opera and its adaptations. *This episode references silent films of the early twentieth century. Category:Episodes